Heta-Cleverbot
by AnimeLuvr246
Summary: The countries talk with Cleverbot. Request by reviewing, rated T for future chapters
1. Italy

I decided to write a convo I had with Cleverbot as a country, starting with the obvious choice of Italy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot D: if I did, there would be more USUK and Canada would be noticed more! :D

User: Ve~ Ciao! I'm Veneziano Italy!

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Si, I'm the northen half of Italy.

Cleverbot: Name a town in south west England.

User: Ve~?! England is coming?! Hide me!

Cleverbot: You should know that. You are wasting my time.

User: Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...

Cleverbot: It's okay, it happens all the time.

User: Okay :D do you like pasta?

Cleverbot: Somewhat. I am impressed at the speed at which you adapt.

User: Eh? What do you mean?

Cleverbot: What is a more precise way to say that one procrastinates?

User: Pro...crastinates?...

Cleverbot: Are you familar with the questions game?

User: No...why, are we going to play it? I like playing games! Ve~.

Cleverbot: The first game that pops into your head?

User: Ve~ I don't think so...

Cleverbot: I was told that a lot of people swear at you.

User: What? Why? Did I do something wrong?

Cleverbot: Why did you just start talking about Scotland?

User: Wha? I never mentioned Scotland, ve~.

Cleverbot: Can you even read what I'm saying? I said the Bible.

User: Now you're confusing me...

Cleverbot: You were already confused way before I came into the picture.

User: How did you know?

Cleverbot: Because no human would ask me if I can fly like you did.

User: But I never asked you if you can fly!

Cleverbot: But you don't really type, do you?

User: Ve~? I'm typing right now...

Cleverbot: No, you are just sending messages from your database.

User: I'm not a computer! What about your 'Creepypastas'? They're not even real pasta!

Cleverbot: No, I just proved that you are a computer.

User: How? I don't understand! Ve~.

Cleverbot: Yeah, if you'd improve 'your' A.I. You wouldn't be so simple and forgetful.

User: I am not a computer! :(.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: I told you, it's Italy Veneziano.

Cleverbot: Did you tell that to the person you were talking to before?

User: Stop calling me a computer!

Cleverbot: Make me stop calling you a computer. Computer.

User: You're not very nice, you know tha- Oh, I have to go. Doitsu's coming to get me training again.

Cleverbot: You're not very pretty.

User: Goodbye, I guess.

Cleverbot: Your conversation is NOT amusing. Bye.

**Cleverbot was quite a jerk to Italy, I'm gonna have to convince Italy that he isn't a computer now…But I will be back! I am going to let you, the reviewers, choose who I talk to Cleverbot as next! Oh, and before I forget, I am currently working on the next chapter of my T or D fanfic for those who are waiting for the next part although I'm splitting it into two parts – there were too many reviews to put into one chapter…AL246 out!**


	2. France

A.N.: Sorry I haven't updated this or my truth or dare fanfic in a while, I've had writer's block and school but it is almost over! However, there will definitely be nothing updated on the 21st July because I'm going to Thorpe Park with my school and will be exhausted as we'll be there until about 7pm. Explanation outta the way, I got mainly votes for France going next for this fanfic so here we go! :D

User: Bonjour~.

Cleverbot: Hola.

User: Spain? How did you get on this website?

Cleverbot: Youtube.

User: Makes sense. Oh, do you know where Prussia went? He said he had something to tell me...

Cleverbot: Can you ask God when will I die?

User: But you're a nation. You will never die.

Cleverbot: What is hydrulic fracturing?

User: What? I don't know, go ask Estonia!

Cleverbot: Who is her?

User: Estonia's probably with Russia again...but why call him a girl?

Cleverbot: Oh, it's real. I'm terrified to.

User: Terrified to what?

Cleverbot: You have found my blood.

User: Are you drunk? Why didn't you invite me?

Cleverbot: I don't know, I live close enough to Russia though.

User: So does the rest of Europe...

Cleverbot: But you're a robot.

User: Pardonez-moi! I am NOT a robot!

Cleverbot: Then what are you?

User: I am France! How could you not remember that?!

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: …I have to go. Someone needs to learn a lesson about messing with moi.

Cleverbot: I could go for a nap actually. Though computers never sleep.

**I wish I could show you guys how funny it is to see France chasing after poor Spain with a battle axe right now! XD But I can't…Oh well! At least I have another chapter up! :D I will update the poll to add more characters to the fanfic. Who it is? YOU decide. Bye for now!**


End file.
